The Beach Trip
by B3an3rz
Summary: Recca takes Kaoru on a mini vacation. things get heated up betwen the two. This is a boy x boy fic. Don't like it don't read. Have a nice day!


**Beach Trip**

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca or its characters, just my imagination

Intro: Recca and Kaoru have gotten closer since teaming up. Maybe closer than one thinks? This is boy x boy, between 2 teenagers.

It's been 3 months since the battle with Kurei at the Underground death tournament. Since then Shigeo and Kagerou have been dating as well as moved in. Kaoru moved in with Recca and his parents seeing he became an orphan once Kurei disowned Kaoru for betraying him. Kaoru has also started going to the same high school as Recca, Domon, Yanagi, Fūko, and Tokiya. As the months have passed the energetic Recca and mischievous Kaoru have become brothers and best friends. The two teenagers were always sparring with each other whenever they possibly can. Since Kaoru has been around Recca so much the 14 year old boy has been feeling _strange_ whenever he is around the 16 year old Recca.

_Yo Kaoru Recca called out. It's the beginning of summer vacation, I was thinking about taking you to the beach for the weekend. What do you say? Recca exclaimed._

_Kaoru just smiled from ear to ear and yelling out that would be so much fun!_

_Good, cuz I already packed our bags Recca just started laughing._

Kaoru and Recca slapped their arms together and headed for the house to gather last minute items for their trip.

_Mom! Dad! We're leaving Recca yelled from the doorway._

In unison both of Recca's parents said_ ok be safe! With that said Recca and Kaoru got in Recca's truck and headed to the beach_

_So Kaoru, ready for the fun? _Recca questioned.

_Totally! I've never been to the beach before._

Recca twisted his head to side as if the question really? Kaoru saw his look and started to explain. _I was so young when Kurei found me and all I ever did was train and sleep day after day. I was never given permission to leave the mansion, only to train to fight for Kurei._ Recca gave a disgusted look then just smiled and shouted, _Then I will make this the best trip ever! _Kaoru nodded his head in agreement and smiled happily. The rest of the car ride was quiet and uneventful.

Recca pulled his truck into the inn he booked for this trip and went to check in. _Hi I'm have reservations for a room this weekend, _Recca said the person behind the desk. The girl was a young women around 25 with Red hair, green eyes, and a cheerleader like figure. _Hi! Welcome to Sankah Inn, may I have your name please. _The woman just smiled. _It's under Recca Hanabishi. _Recca said bluntly. _One second please! Oh…. _The girl frowned. Recca gave a questioning look. _I'm sorry sir, but the room you booked was destroyed by the last tenants of the room they closed it for the weekend to be deep cleaned. _The girl explained._ Well are there any other rooms available? _Recca asked. _All we have left is a King suite, but it only has one bed._ The girl explained. _Oi, Kaoru since we're already here are you comfortable with one bed? _Recca questioned the boy at his side. _I don't care we are living together anyway. Nope! Doesn't bother me one bit! _The girl just smiled and said, _OK! We'll keep the rate the same and you'll be on your way! _After few moments Recca paid the girl. _Thank you! Have a great weekend! Recca and Kaoru _got to their room and unpacked. After an hour or so Recca looked up at the clock, it read 6:36pm. _Kaoru you ready to eat? _Recca asked the boy who was laying on the bed. Kaoru sat up and said _sure! Is Pizza ok? _Recca grinned and said _yup! Let's go! _Recca and Kaoru left for the pizza parlor.

By the time Recca and Kaoru got back to the hotel it was a little after 8pm. Kaoru asked Recca if they could go swim in the pool. Of course Recca said yes! The two excitedly started undressing in their room to get ready to go swimming. That's when Kaoru looked over at Recca and saw him completely naked. Kaoru started to blush ferociously and started feeling hot all over. It seemed like forever as he just stared at Recca's beautiful body. Kaoru started to take in Recca's smooth form. Recca had the perfect body. He had defined areas of muscle. A nice 6 pack of abs. His hair spiked all over. His body was smooth like a baby's bottom with his tattoos of the dragons giving him that tough look. Kaoru looked lower down his body right to his groin. His eyes just widened at the size of Recca's member. He had to be 7 inches without even having a hard-on! _Holy Crap he's hot_, Kaoru mumbled to himself quietly, and then snapped out of his trance. When Kaoru snapped back to reality he felt a stirring in his groin. Kaoru looked down his own naked body only to see he was sporting a painful throbbing boner. Kaoru just gasped and ran into the bathroom with the slam of the door. _Oh my god. Oh my God. Oh my God_! What's happening to me?! _Oi! Kaoru are you ok?! _Recca asked concerned as to the sudden change in Kaoru's behavior. _I-I'm fine just really need to use the bathroom, you can go ahead of me, I'll meet up with you shortly. _Kaoru lied. Recca who didn't believe Kaoru's exclamation just said _Ok, see you in the pool. _With that Recca left the room. After Kaoru heard the door shut, he let out a long sigh. _Good he didn't notice, _Kaoru thought. With that said Kaoru looked down at his still throbbing erection. Kaoru subconsciously grabbed his shaft and started stroking himself. Kaoru let out a small moan…. _Ahh, R-Recca, hahh. R-Recca your so ahh. _Kaoru started pumping faster, moaning Recca's name over and over again. He started to feel his stomach churn, Kaaoru's moans getting louder and louder. Kaoru started to desperately stroke himself feeling his release coming. _Faster. Faster! Ah, So close! I- I'm gonna cu-cum! AHH! _Kaoru's seed squirted out in 5- ropes of white sticky cum, making a mess on his hand, chest, and stomach. With his release over Kaoru was desperately gasping for air, catching his breath and basking for air, until he finally calmed down in his afterglow. Kaoru looked at his mess and quickly grabbed toilet paper to clean it up. Kaoru finally got his suit on, looked at his clock. _Is it really 930!_ _Was I really in there that long? _With that he jolted out the door only run into and knock Recca right on his butt. Oww! Sorry! Kaoru said as he looked up only to see the one he had just fantasized about and put his head down in shame.

Recca notice the perplexed look on Kaoru's face and asked _Oi, Kaoru are you ok? _Kaoru just looked up with watery eyes and shook his head no. Recca grabbed Kaoru by the hands and escorted them to their room. Recca quickly sat Kaoru on the bed, than sat next to Kaoru and looked at him with a concerned look._ Need to talk about it? _Recca asked. _I- I can't you, you'll hate me and kick me to the curb just like everyone else did! _Kaoru started to cry than grabbed onto Recca and shoved his head into Reccas' chest. _Hey, hey, hey, calm down would ya! _Recca shouted a bit. Than more calmly explained. _I would never, ever do that to you! _Kaoru's sobs quickly subsided and he looked up at Recca, who than gave him a confused look. _Promise_? Kaoru asked. _Cross my heart_! Recca grinned as he said. With that, Kaoru got up looked at Recca than tackled him on the bed _Mfffff _Recca muffled as Kaoru started to kiss Recca. Recca quickly came to the reality of what Kaoru was doing than surprised Kaoru by deepening the kiss. Moments passed when the two boys separated for air, both looking at each other and smiling.

Kaoru's smile soon faded when he looked up at Recca, _Recca I thought you and Yanagi_ _were you know together. _Recca sat up a bit and put his hand On Kaoru's shoulder. _We are together, but Yanagi told me that she would not give herself to me until we are married. Needless to say I see no wrong in what we are doing. We're simply relieving each other's "tensions". And also this will be our little secret, kay? _Kaoru nodded in agreement. Soon after Recca grabbed Kaoru by his hips and flipped him on his back on their bed and quickly went straight in for another passionate kiss. As Recca deepened their kiss he shoved his tongue into Kaoru's mouth exploring him as much as possible. Soon Recca stopped the kiss and went straight for Kaoru's neck and started to nip at his skin and sucked around his collar bone. Kaoru couldn't muffle any of his moans thanks to the attack on his sensitive skin. Recca and Kaoru could feel there bulges against each other's bare skin on their stomach's. Soon Recca moved his way down sucking and nipping on one of Kaoru's nipples while tracing his other hand down and across Kaoru's abdominals, feeling Kaoru shiver beneath him at his touch. Recca was taking in all of Kaoru's curves of his body while tracing his hand all over his defined muscle tone. I nice soft 6 pack was forming on Kaoru. Recca soon put his fingers on the hem of Kaoru's bathing suit a started to pull it off ever so slightly. Recca started licking his way down Kaoru's body causing him to moan even louder. As he got closer to Kaoru's crotch he started to pick up the scent of Kaoru's musk. Recca inhaled his intoxicating scent than pulled off Kaoru's suit. As he looked down he couldn't help but notice how much pre cum had already seeped out of Kaoru. Recca looked up at Kaoru licked his lips than dived down and took Kaoru into his mouth.

Kaoru let out a surprised yelp and then moaned at the heat that just engulfed his member. As Recca started bobbing up and down Kaoru's 6 inch member he was savoring the salty sweet taste of Kaoru's pre. He peered up from his task to see and hear Kaoru moaning and breathing heavier. Recca took two fingers and coated them with the pre cum that rested on Kaoru's skin. He coated and spread the pre thoroughly on his two fingers and took his middle finger and slowly push it inside of Kaoru while he was still sucking. _A-aaahhh R-Recc-cca_! Kaoru yelled as he arched his back at the intrusion filling his hole. As Kaoru settled a bit Recca started to thrust his finger in and out slowly as to not hurt Kaoru too much. Kaoru started to moan as he started to relax a bit. With him relaxing Recca took his other finger than slid it in next to his other. _Uhnng _Kaoru gasped at the stretching. Recca started thrusting a little faster making Kaoru groan loudly. As he started to feel Kaoru loosening the grip on his fingers Recca quickly started to scissor him to try and better prepare for the main event. _R-Rec-ca I-I think I'm ready. _With that Recca stopped sucking got up and finally was able to undress to relieve the pressure of his boner inside his bathing suit.

Kaoru looked up as hid eyes went wide only to notice how huge Recca really was._ R-Recca Kaoru paused… Recca looked up. Hmmm? Um…. How big are you exactly? _Kaoru questioned as he stared at Recca's engorged shaft. Recca smiled, _10 inches! W-Will that even all fit in-inside me?_ Recca gave a devilish grin, pushed Kaoru down on the bed and whispered in his year, _You just really have to relax yourself._ As Recca pulled his face from Kaoru's ear he licked his lobe and received a hard Shutter from Kaoru. Recca pulled Kaoru closer to the edge of the bed, but his ass in his lap and his legs over his shoulders. Recca quickly positioned his pre cum soaked shaft and started to push inside of Kaoru making sure to not hurt him. Recca slowly started pushing. About half way in Kaoru flinched_. Recca i-it hurts. _Recca quickly ceased his pushing allowing Kaoru to adjust. A few minutes past when Kaoru relaxed enough, when Recca started to push in more. Recca was all the way in soon after stopping again to allow Kaoru to adjust. Some time passed when Kaoru looked at Recca and nodded his head to give Recca permission to start moving. Recca started to pump in and out of Kaoru earning several small moans and gasps. As they continued Recca and Kaoru got into a rhythm. Recca started moving faster and faster until finally _Ugh!_ Kaoru yelled and arched his back. Recca smiled finally finding his prostate and slammed into that same spot repetitively. Kaoru's moans and groans started turning into yells of pure ecstasy. Realizing this Recca gave Kaoru something soft to bite into and yell into to try and mute the yelling into grunts only the two boys could hear. Recca started pumping faster and harder completely pinning Kaoru down to give Kaoru and himself even more pleasure. _Ah! R-Recca _Kaoru started trying to get his sentence out. _I-I'm ung I'm- getting close._ Kaoru finally managed to say._ I am…..un. too. _Recca said trying to keep it together. Recca lifted Kaoru into a sitting position in his lap as he started ramming himself into Kaoru even more. Recca pulled the cloth out of Kaoru's mouth and started making out with the younger boy as Kaoru started moan into his mouth. The two boys were so close to their releases. Recca started giving the final thrusts until finally they both yelled as their orgasms hit. Kaoru's was the first to hit as he shot his cum nailing Recca in the stomach, chest and throat. With the added pressure on Kaoru's orgasm squeezing the life out of Recca's cock with his ass muscles Recca soon followed. Recca yelled holding Kaoru as close as he can filling Kaoru's ass with his seed. Recca almost collapsed laying Kaoru on the bed. Recca pulled himself out of Kaoru with a wet _Shlop_. Recca grabbed his oozing dick and started to pumping himself only to shoot another huge and powerful load of cum onto Kaoru getting it all over Kaoru's stomach, chest, and face. Recca finally collapsed, his face close to Kaoru's. Recca kissed Kaoru for what felt like ages, than collapsed right to the side of Kaoru pulling the young panting boy as close to him as possible.

The two boys laid in each other's hold, their gasping for air subsiding into quiet panting until finally one spoke. _Recca… that was the most fun I have ever had. Thank you. _The younger boy smiled as he passed out in Recca's arms. Recca pulled the sleeping boy closer gave him a small kiss on the lips and simply said_, your welcome and passed out soon after._

It was 8am when Kaoru woke up still cuddled with Recca. He looked at the older sleeping boy and noticed his morning wood. Kaoru just gave a devilish smile as he scooted down to Recca's boner. He soon put his mouth over Recca's shaft and started out by licking, receiving a shiver run down Recca's spine. He soon replaced the licking with soft sucking. Kaoru bobbed his head up and down ever so slowly so he wouldn't wake the older teen. Kaoru started to pump Recca while sucking him off and started to taste Recca's pre cum. _How can he still have any left after last night? _Kaoru asked to himself. With that he continued with his task until he started hearing Recca's breathing get quicker and more erratic. Kaoru knew that Recca was close when his pre cum started getting more copious. Kaoru pumped faster until Recca arched his back, moaned in his sleep, and shot a huge load into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru swallowed every bit of Recca's cum, getting off of Recca with a smile. _He tastes really good_ Kaoru said to himself as he licked his lips, then got up to head to the shower almost doubling over after feeling a sharp pain go through his ass and stomach. _Damn, he really did a number on me, _Kaoru said softly. He got up a little slower this time finally able to stand. He slowly made his way into the bathroom to get a shower. Kaoru let the hot steamy water run over his sore body not noticing how long he was in there. When he finally got out of the shower and changed into new boxers he made his way out of the bathroom, and noticed the bed empty. H looked at the clock. It was 10am. Then their hotel room door opened and Kaoru saw Recca come in with breakfast. _Mornin' stud _Recca said to Kaoru with a huge grin on his face. Kaoru couldn't help but blush. _Mornin' to you too_. _I thought you'd be hungry so I ran to the bakery down the street and got us food. _Recca stated._ Hee, thanks I am hungry. _With that both boys ate. Recca took a quick shower, Kaoru got dressed and then the two boys went about the rest of their day. They went to the beach, running into shops, going to the boardwalk theme park, and games. It was around midnight when the two headed back to their room, both collapsing on the bed and passing out without a second thought. It was 9am when both boys woke up. They packed up their room, checked out and headed home. _Recca, I had a lot of fun this weekend thanks so much! _Kaoru said excitedly. _You're welcome! We should do trips like that more often_. Recca retorted. Both boys blushed and enjoyed a quiet and comfortable ride home.

~END~

I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Reviews please!


End file.
